


Nada Estaba En Su Cabeza (Hiro Hamada)

by marinette310



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Mental Instability
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinette310/pseuds/marinette310
Summary: Segunda parte de "Todo está en mi cabeza"Ella tenía razón, siempre la tuvo, todo lo que ella decía era verdad, nada de esto estaba en su cabeza, él lo provocó, pensé que se había ido pero no fue así y ahora el me lo arrebató todo, aquella persona que yo consideraba como un héroe para mí ahora ya no es nada para mí aunque diga que soy de su pertenencia.Hija mía dónde quiera que estés no sé si podrías perdonarme por no haber creído en tu palabra ya que tú siempre tenías razón mientras yo siempre tratando de convencerte de que todo estaba en tu cabeza pero nunca fue así.Nada estaba en tu cabeza.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Carta de Despedida

_Mi niña._

_Ella tenía razón, siempre la tuvo, todo lo que ella decía era verdad, nada de esto estaba en su cabeza, él lo provocó, pensé que se había ido pero no fue así y ahora el me lo arrebató todo, aquella persona que yo consideraba como un héroe para mí ahora ya no es nada para mí aunque diga que soy de su pertenencia._

_¿Por qué siempre que ella llegaba a la habitación diciendo que alguien estaba en su cuarto observándola nunca le creí? Siempre le decía que no había nadie ahí y las veces que lograba convencerme de que revisara su habitación era la misma respuesta_

_"Todo está en tu cabeza cariño, no hay nada aquí, a lo mejor volviste a comer demasiados dulces en la noche"_

_No sabes cómo me arrepiento de ello, si tan solo te hubiera prestado más atención en vez de estar siempre en mis trabajos de la empresa. Si tan solo te hubiera prestado más atención tal vez estuvieras ahora mismo con tu padre y conmigo. Pero el hubiera no existe en esta situación. Todo fue mi culpa._

_Los primeros días fueron extraños ya que siempre estabas en tu habitación o simplemente te quedabas con la tía Cass. Miguel y yo solo lo ignoramos._

_¿Por qué siempre que te veíamos con esos moretones, cortadas y mordidas nunca hicimos nada? Miguel pensaba que solo era para llamar la atención ya que ambos siempre estábamos muy ocupados, él por estar con su nuevo disco y yo por estar atrasado con los proyectos de la empresa, y yo pensaba que tenías depresión por la falta de atención así que siempre hacíamos lo que podíamos para estar más temprano en casa y ayudarte en tus tareas o solamente llegar a cenar contigo en vez de estar todo el día en la cafetería de tía Cass pero creo que no sirvió de nada ya que seguías diciendo lo mismo "alguien me está viendo". Que idiotas fuimos Miguel y yo._

_Algo preocupados te llevamos al hospital donde el doctor te "diagnosticó" depresión, así que te recetaron antidepresivos y algunas pastillas para dormir ya que al parecer habías elegido dormir. Que ciegos fuimos._

_Esto solo empeoró más con la muerte de la tía Cass. Tú estabas temblando pero no por frío, si no por miedo. Habías visto a aquella persona que te atormentaba pero yo no te prestaba atención solo estaba deprimiendome con la muerte de la tía Cass. Fui un padre tan irresponsable._

_Ya casi un par de meses después tuvimos que internarte en un hospital psiquiátrico después de tu "intento de suicidio" al igual que "intento de homicidio" en mi contra. Perdóname hija, por favor._

_Ya casi un año después de que entraste a ese hospital psiquiátrico dónde casi siempre iba a visitarte, a veces solo Miguel o algunas veces ambos aunque eran pocas las veces. Tus ojeras de volvieron más profundas y siempre estabas nerviosa o temerosa diciendo que él te seguía viendo que por favor te sacaramos de ahí, no querías estar en ese maldito lugar. Pero nunca te hicimos caso._

_Al fin llegó ese maldito día en el que todo cambió._

_Estaba trabajando en un proyecto de la empresa en el garage hasta que sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda y una voz surrandome "todo es tu culpa". Temí lo peor por un momento, y mi mayor temor se hizo realidad._

_Miguel llegó corriendo a mi lugar y con la mirada baja me dijo "Hiromi, ella, se suicidó". Mi mundo se cayó a pedazos, mi pequeña niña, mi linda hija se había suicidado de la peor manera. Los doctores pensaron que simplemente habías perdido la cordura por razones desconocidas, eso era mentira. Fue su culpa._

_Y ahí estaba yo, en tu funeral, ¿Por qué siempre me pasaban estas cosas a mi? Primero perdí a mis padres aunque realmente no fue un gran dolor ya que era muy pequeño, después fue la muerte de Tadashi gracias al incendio en el escaparate que fue provocado el ex profesor Callaghan para robar mis micro-bots aún recuerdo muy bien que casi entré en una depresión si no fuera por mi tía Cass, mis amigos y Baymax tal vez ya no estaría aquí, después perdí a tía Cass por estar en el lugar y tiempo equivocado y ahora te perdí a ti mi niña es un milagro que no haya perdido completamente mi cordura aunque eso es gracias a qué Miguel sigue aquí a mi lado._

_Hija mía dónde quiera que estés no sé si podrías perdonarme por no haber creído en tu palabra ya que tú siempre tenías razón mientras yo siempre tratando de convencerte de que todo estaba en tu cabeza pero nunca fue así._

_Nada estaba en tu cabeza._

_Con pesar está es mi despedida, esta vida ya no tiene sentido. No después de que el me lo arrebató todo. No después de que Miguel ya no está conmigo. Todo por tu culpa #######. Espero que te pudras en el infierno dónde perteneces._

_Hiromi, Miguel, ya voy con ustedes para volver a estar juntos de nuevo y poder volver a ser felices como lo éramos antes de que el llegara._

_Firma: Hiro Hamada de Rivera_

━━━✧♡✧━━━✧♡✧━━━✧♡✧━━━ 


	2. Chapter One (Everything is my Fault)

Narra Hiro

De vuelta en esa sala de paredes blancas, en el centro de la sala una mesa y dos sillas en cada extremo y en un extremo estaba la doctora con la cámara en su pedestal mientras la constante luz roja parpadeaba, yo estaba sentado en la otra silla mirando un punto exacto en la habitación, ahí estaba ella otra vez.

\- ¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre y edad? - me preguntó la doctora como siempre, ya estaba aburrido de la misma rutina, sin embargo no le presté mucha atención. La doctora al ver que no hablaba soltó un suspiro cansado y me volvió a preguntar— ¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre y edad? Por favor

Por fin aparté mi mirada de ella y miré a la doctora. Con un suspiro cansado y fastidiado le contesté por fin.

\- mi nombre es Hiro Hamada de Rivera, tengo 35 años, vivo en San Fransokyo, anteriormente con mi hija Hiromi Rivera Hamada y mi esposo Miguel Rivera— dije sin mucho interés

\- ¿Sabe por qué está aquí?

\- yo ... no lo recuerdo.

La doctora escribió algo en su libreta.

\- Hiro, ¿Qué recuerdas de tu hija Hiromi?

Volví a mirar el punto que anteriormente estaba mirando, ella seguía viéndome.

\- ¿Qué que recuerdo? Todo, absolutamente todo, ella tenía razón, y yo no le hice caso.

Nuevamente volvió a escribir en su libreta

\- ¿Podrías contarme cuando fue que Hiromi empezó a tener sus alucinaciones?

\- no eran alucinaciones— afirmé— ella no estaba alucinando, ella tenía razón.

La doctora suspiró fastidiada y volvió a hablarme.

\- ya hemos tenido esta charla Hiro, tu hija Hiromi, según estos análisis presentaba un caso de esquizofrenia y depresión.

\- los registros mienten, él los alteró. ¡MI HIJA DECÍA LA VERDAD! ¡MI HIJA NO ESTABA LOCA! ¡YO NO ESTOY LOCO!

Me levanté de la silla con brusquedad y golpeé con mis puños la mesa, estaba furioso, nadie jamás dirá que mi hija estaba loca, ella decía la verdad. Todo fue su culpa.

\- te pido que te calmes por favor, Hiro, o me veré forzada a inyectarte un sedante.

Después de eso me calmé un poco, no quiero a dormir así, ni siquiera volver en mis sueños me deja en paz. Dejé de verla y volví a mirar el punto de antes para disculparme con ella con la mirada, perdóname.

\- muy bien— me felicitó la doctora— ahora, ¿podrías contarme cuando fue que Hiromi empezó a ...— se detuvo a pensar un poco— sentir que la seguían?

Un poco enojado asentí, aún nadie me creía, aún nadie le creía a Hiromi. Volví a mirar a la doctora pero cuando la miré, detrás de ella estaba él con esa maldita sonrisa, él se reía de mi situación.

Mis manos comienzan a temblar al igual que mis piernas, estoy realmente asustado, lentamente voy perdiendo mi cordura. La doctora notó el estado en que me restauró.

\- Hiro, necesito que estés tranquilo.

Su voz se me hace tan lejana que no le prestó atención, él estaba detrás de la doctora sonriendo como aquel día y junto a él estaba ella culpandome con la mirada, ella sabía que yo tenía la culpa. Tengo que escapar de aquí, tengo que regresar con Miguel, él está en peligro con el aún afuera.

Sin más, corrí a la puerta de metal cerrada y empiezo a golpearla con mis puños ya rasguñarla con mis uñas hasta que empiezan a sangrar, no sé si fue él quien me tomó de la cintura o si fue la doctora, no logro recordarlo pero para ese entonces mi miedo alcanza niveles insuperables y mi miedo me gobierna, voy perdiendo mi cordura.

\- ¿¡Miguel !? ¿¡Dónde estás mi amor !? ¡Necesito verlo, saber que está bien! ¡MIGUEL! ¡MIGUEL MI AMOR POR FAVOR! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS MIGUEL !?

Fue en ese entonces que la puerta se abre y enfrente de mí estaba él, ¿Cómo es posible?

Con furia me abalanzo contra él y empiezo a tratar de ahorcarlo. Alguien me sujeta de un brazo, luego otro brazo, luego una pierna, luego otra, por último alguien me sostiene de la cabeza y pasa un brazo alrededor de mi cuello sin ahogarme. Siento mucho miedo.

Trato de forcejear pero es inútil.

Veo como el se me acerca con una sonrisa y una jeringa en su mano derecha, alguien me sostiene con firmeza mi brazo izquierdo para que no lo mueva hasta que por fin logra clavar esa aguja en mi piel mientras que el líquido pasa por mis venas.

Después de un rato más de forcejeo, no escucho nada más que mi respiración, no siento nada más que el miedo que aún está presente.

Mis ojos cansados dejan de buscar una salida y mi cuerpo se relaja al igual que mis sentidos, ahora veo con algo de claridad, los que están sosteniendo mis brazos y piernas son los guardias de este hospital psiquiátrico, una enfermera fue la que me inyectó aquella sustancia. Ahora se que fuí sedado, fuí inducido al sueño. Otra vez empieza mi tortura.

• ────── ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ ────── •

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es el blanco techo de mi habitación, ya para este entonces no le veo el caso de mover mis piernas o mis brazos, ya se que las correas no me soltarán entonces lloro.

Lloro, grito y maldigo a Dios y al mundo entero pero maldigo más a ese mal nacido por haber aparecido en nuestras vidas. ¿Cómo fue que todo esto fue de mal en peor?

Cierto los ojos y trato de calmarme, inhalo y exhalo cómo me enseñó tantas veces Baymax. Una vez calmado escucho una pequeña risa burlona, es ella otra vez.

Volteo a dónde proviene esa risa, ahí está ella, sentada en ese mismo rincón de la habitación, abrazando sus piernas y mirándome fijamente, sus manos y uñas llenas de sangre mientras una que otra gota golpea el piso blanco formando un pequeño charco de sangre, su cuello lleno de heridas abiertas como si fueran rasguños y de ellas la sangre no deja de fluir de manera abundante, sus ojos me miraban fijamente sin ningún rastro de vida ella me miraba, culpandome de todo. Y tiene razón.

Todo fue mi culpa.


	3. Chapter Two (Breathe in and Out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inhala y exhala.

Narra Hiro

Ahí estaba yo, de vuelta en esa habitación frente a la doctora y la cámara con esa fastidiosa luz roja.

Comencé con un ejercicio que me sé de memoria, inhalo y mi pecho se llena de aire, exhalo soltando el aire retenido junto con una pequeña lágrima.

Una vez calmado la "doctora psiquiatra" vuelve a interrogarme o lo intenta, desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí. Estoy jodido.

— Hiro ¿Sabes porqué estás aquí?— me pregunta con calma a lo que yo niego suavemente con la cabeza aún con la mirada gacha. Es mentira.

Mi cerebro se llena de dolorosos recuerdos, no quiero recordar, me duele, pero tengo que decir algo o podría ser peor, fue en eso que finjo recordar, finjo recordar, el fuego.

— el incendio— dije en un susurro aunque no tan bajo para que la doctora lograra escuchar, ella sonríe un poco, mis rodillas empiezan a temblar, el miedo y la desesperación me consumen. Llevé mi mano izquierda a mi brazo derecho donde empiezo a rascarme, aún siento que me quemo.

— si Hiro, el incendio en tu hogar, ¿Recuerdas que sucedió?

Me gustaría decir que no, que no recuerdo nada, que solo era una simple pesadillas, pero no es así, lo recuerdo todo, ese fue el día en que perdí todo

— Mi...Miguel.

La doctora suspiró, al parecer se dió cuenta que es lo único que logrará sacar de mí, o al menos el día de hoy.

— muy bien Hiro, lo hice muy bien, mañana seguiremos.— se levantó de la silla y fue directo a la cámara para apagarla mientras que un enfermero me llevaba de vuelta a mi habitación, mi blanca y fría habitación.

Realmente no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, perdí la cuenta desde los 5 meses después de eso realmente deje de tomarle importancia, ya sabía que no volvería a salir de aquí. Tan solo recuerdo lo más importante.

— si, si lo recuerdo— le respondo a la niña que estaba en esa esquina, aunque ella realmente no me presta atención, solo está ahí sentada mientras se rasca constantemente el cuello provocando más heridas aunque nadie la ayude. Por lo menos no estoy amarrado a la cama hoy.

— ¿Puedes contarme lo que pasó?— me pregunto a mi mismo tratando de imitar la voz de la doctora e incluso su tono me sale a la perfección.

— claro que puedo...pero el problema es si usted está dispuesta a soportar cada mínimo detalle de esta historia.

Sonrío un poco mientras llevo mi pulgar a la boca, realmente ya no hay uña pero necesito hacerlo para tener control y mantenerme cuerdo entre toda esta locura.

La niña empezó a reírse como una psicópata mientras clavaba aún más sus uñas en su cuello, la sangre estaba por toda la esquina donde estaba ella yo también empecé a reír junto con ella mientras mis lágrimas caían al piso junto con algunas gotas de sangre, otra vez llegué a la carne de mi pulgar, no me importó.


End file.
